


Skies burning with Thunder

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Hux, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Kylux Snoke Assassination, Protective Kylo Ren, Soft Kylux, Supreme Leader Ren, The Resistance has lost, Thunderstorms, soft touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Kylo takes Hux on a much needed and deserved holiday off ship.Hux may be afraid of a thing or two - Kylo protects him.Very soft murder husbands, though they're not married - at least not yet.





	Skies burning with Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my usual grammar and punctuation errors, and the past/present drifting.

It took a lot of convincing on Kylo’s part to get Hux to agree to leave the Supremacy for a few cycles. Things had been relatively quiet once the fallout of Snoke’s assassination had settled and was done with. No one dared to question the new Supreme Leader and the Emperor… not when the stories of the assassination were  _leaked_.

The Resistance was running scared, numerous high ranking members were on a planet for prisoners, while others had been stripped of the Force by Force blocking collars and cuffs, and under heavy guard and surveillance.

“Hux, c’mon. It will be fun. Besides, when was the last time you went off ship for fun?” Kylo asked as they packed their bags for their short trip.

“Ren, you know damn well when that was.”

“Exactly. We deserve this,  _you_ deserve this.”

Kylo put down his toiletries bag and made his way to Hux wrapped his arms around him from behind. Hux could only smile and left out a soft snort; Ren always knew how to get Hux to agree with him. The Force was never needed.

With their bags finally packed and the shuttle ready, Ren reached for Hux’s hand, “Kylo! You know we cant. Someone will see…”

“Armitage, please. Everyone knows, the entire galaxy knows.”

“Well, yes…  _but_  it’s one thing for them to think, another for them to  _see_ it.”

“Fine, darling. This one thing I will give you.” Kylo teased playfully, knowing he would give Hux everything.

They made their way to the hangar bay without much fanfare, and they were thankful for that. They didn’t need for it to be a commonly known thing that they were taking a holiday. The Order was in good hands though; they wouldn’t be leaving if it weren’t, so that wasn’t a concern.

Kylo opted for a pilot to take them down, not wanting to be seated far from Hux. They sat side by side, discreetly holding hands and looking at each other like they were giddy boys at the Academy.

Kylo let his feelings flow out, focused on Hux and Hux received them immediately. They were connected in every way and after all this time, words were no longer needed between them.

Once they had landed, Kylo carried their bags while the resort administrator guided them from the landing pad to their private cottage. It was beautiful, reminiscent of Naboo, but also seemed to have elements of Mustafar. Hux recognized it immediately, even though he had yet to visit either planet. It made sense to why Kylo chose this particular planet and resort.

“Kylo, you’ve outdone yourself, Darling. I am sorry I ever doubted you…” Hux admitted as he walked around the cottage, the hot tub on the deck grabbing his attention. Kylo of course, noticed it.

“Care to join me on the deck?” Kylo asked playfully as he tugged and pulled off his clothes. Hux watched in delight with a soft blush on his cheeks. After all this time, after all they had done together; soft Kylo always did make the Emperor blush.

“Darling, you are magnificent.” Hux’s voice was soft with wonder as he too removed his clothes and followed Kylo out.

The hot water, the jets hitting every sore muscle, had Hux sighing and closing his eyes in bliss. Kylo, though he felt the same, just watched Hux and smiled widely.

“And you are stunning Armitage. How very lucky I am.” Kylo moved to sit closer to Hux, their legs touching, Kylo’s hand moved to Hux’s thigh and his lips latched onto Hux’s slender neck.

The water, the atmosphere, Kylo’s lips, and tongue rendered Hux mute, only able to sigh and coo with each swipe of Kylo’s tongue.

The night was quiet except for the sound of the jets, the odd splash of water, the sinful noises Ren made as he sucked on Hux’s neck and Hux’s moans of deep contentment and pleasure.

Then, the lightning started… followed by loud cracks of thunder.

Kylo didn’t seem to notice, his eyes were closed and he was only focused on Hux beneath him… Hux though noticed everything and he hated both thunder and lightning. In fact, thunder scared him, it always had.

Kylo could feel Hux tense up, then could feel his fear through their connection.

“Shhh, Armie. It’s all right. The thunder and lightning can’t hurt you. I will protect you.” Ren whispered against Hux’s damp skin.

“I don’t need you to protect me from the weather Ren…”

Kylo pulled away from Hux’s neck slightly so he could look him in the eyes, “Are you sure? You know I will always protect you.”

Blue-green eyes sparkled in the moonlight before his face lit up from the flashes of lightning. Hux looked peaceful, happy and, in love. Kylo had never seen him so beautiful.

Another crack of thunder had Hux pretty much jump into Kylo’s lap, which of course, was welcomed. Kylo smirked at Hux and held onto his hips.

They stayed like that as long as they could, enjoying the water, the jets in all the right places and Kylo really enjoyed it when Hux would startle and move that much closer to him.

“How about we get out of here?” Ren asked before he wrapped Hux’s arms and legs around him and stood up, moving slowly out of the hot tub and into the cottage.

Kylo wrapped them up in a soft blanket on the couch, in front of the floor to ceiling windows, and watched the storm pass them by.

“Could you imagine if our enemies ever saw how soft we are to each other? How much we are in love? Stars, imagine our own Order seeing this? They would all be desperate to overthrow us.” Hux whispered as he turned his head to look at Ren. He was mesmerizing; a strong chin, jawline, and nose, soft luxurious hair, deep eyes that could both kill and love. The man was capable of so much.

“I’d burn it down. Burn them all down. I’d destroy every single person in your name if they dared to question or try to overthrow you.”

Hux watched in awe as Kylo’s eyes subtly shifted from deep brown to soft red and yellow, his power barely contained and Hux knew what Kylo said was true.

“I know Kylo, I know. And I’d do the same for you.”


End file.
